throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Aitsu no Daihonmei
Synopsis Yoshida's poor popularity and constant teasing are caused by his unfortunate looks. He's short, scrawny, and is infamous for his almond-shaped eyes and the evident scar which plagues his left cheek. Just when Yoshida's school life continues to spiral down, Satou, the school's celebrity, confesses his love for him! But this is not good news at all when Yoshida assumes the worst in Satou since it's tough to trust those of high social status. With the help of both old and new friends, uncovering past memories, and the life-saving sound of the school bell, will Yoshida ever escape his bitter charades to his true sweet and friendly side? Aitsu no Daihonmei breaks every rule in the romance handbook in the name of mixed signals, shared memories, and the sweet surrender of after school liaisons! Satou's feelings are crystal clear as Yoshida struggles in concealing his true colors. Blast off to the crazy adventures of Yoshida and Satou as the fruits of their labor grow of both their relationship, and of themselves as well. A few one shots are included, unrelated to the main story. (Source: Alipio) Character 'Main Character' ; : : The main protagonist of series. Yoshida is ugly, and, other than two loyal (yet also ugly) friends and the sadistic year-mate, everyone hates him. He gains this hostility by, other than being extremely ugly, seeming to hog the attention of the school's heartthrob Satou. What the girls of the school don't know is that Satou uses Yoshida as an excuse to refuse girls, and that Yoshida is only a poor victim. Disregarding his poor use of Yoshida, Satou likes him very much; as he is actually a class mate from Yoshida's elementary school. As a 'strong man with a sense of justice' and the tallest in the class Yoshida was actually popular, and saved the fat kid of the class,Satou, from bullies. Now in highschool, because of this Satou seems to have decided that Yoshida is his 'favourite'. With hard childhood, the now sadistic Satou causes much pain for Yoshio. ; : : The main seme of series. Satou was fat as a child, so fat he spent his entire elementry school life being hated and bullied. He hated everyone except for Yoshida Yoshio, a class mate who regularly saved him from the bullies. His entire life changed, however, when he was to a special middle-school for weight loss. When he entered high-school a new man, he became the heartthrob of the school, the girls fighting over him non-stop. While every girl loves him, no one knows of his past or realizes that he is a completely sadistic person due to his childhood... Except his year-mate and favorite person Yoshida. 'Supporting Character' ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : : Yoshino's old friend from school. Because of his scary and threatening looks he has a reputation of a toughest and scariest bully in the school, but is in fact much more peaceful, and, as he says he's "only beat 3 guys" instead of 10 as rumors talk. He eventually starts crushing on Yamanaka because of the positive energy and smiles he has around him, despite Yamanaka is being full of flaws. ; : ; : Category:Shōnen-ai anime and manga‎ Category:Shōjo manga‎ Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga‎ Category:Slice of life anime and manga